Clipboards are extremely useful accessories that have been widely used and adapted for a number of different business, industrial and institutional applications in which a portable writing surface is desired. Version of clipboards are presently known that enable a plurality of papers and similar materials to be retained and supported using a spring-loaded clip, which is typically found at the upper end of a front surface of the clipboard. Some clipboard versions are relatively complex and elaborate, including features such as drawers or other storage receptacles that enable the clipboard to be used in a manner akin to that of a miniature desk.
There may be occasions in which a conventional clipboard cannot be used, for example, when a supply of paper is not readily available. There may be other opportunities in which a clipboard could additionally be used as a display, for example, on an industrial plant floor. In addition and in at least some applications, there is a general need to provide a reliable means for supporting the clipboard but still permitting releasable attachment of same, as needed, such as for industrialized and/or business applications.